<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Consent by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744718">Consent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir'>amethyst-noir (Arbonne)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soothe My Soul [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Fade to Black, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Snark, Wall Sex, but not really because there's a</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need you to say it."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soothe My Soul [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Consent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And, finally, the last of the little snippets I wrote to cheer myself up. Consent is sexy and so much fun to write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I want to fuck you."</p>
<p>Under any other circumstances Stephen might have burst out laughing but since he was busy being kissed breathless, while being pushed against a wall, and very much wanting what Tony was offering, he decided that a moan was the right response.</p>
<p>It came out way louder than planned but one quick look at Tony reassured him that Tony was at least as far gone as he himself was. Good.</p>
<p>A sharp nip on his bottom lip forced his attention away from Tony's struggle with his belts.</p>
<p>"I need a little bit more than some moaning and groaning from you, sweetheart," Tony said just as his clever fingers undid the first of the belts. He celebrated the victory with a grin and Stephen decided there and then to not tell him about the quick and easy way to get the thing off in one single move.</p>
<p>"Stephen." Was that a hint of fucking <em>impatience</em> in Tony's voice? This was going great, yes, and Stephen grinned.</p>
<p>"If you want a bed it's on the other side of the wall you're currently pressing me into." He was okay with the wall, to be honest. He wanted Tony and he wanted him <em>now</em>. The wall could take it, he was pretty sure.</p>
<p>Instead of ravishing him further Tony took a deep breath and a half-step back, although his hands stayed on Stephen's waist, idly stroking and caressing him. It was nice. Would be nicer if he was already naked and could feel the touch on his skin but whatever.</p>
<p>"You need an engraved invitation or something?" Stephen asked after a second or two when it became clear that Tony was perfectly willing to stand here and stare at him like he was some kind of special after-dinner treat. It'd been a while since someone had looked at him like that. In fact, he couldn't remember ever having been looked at with so much adoration or naked longing before. Nice, but not really want he wanted right now.</p>
<p>"Baby," Tony murmured and leaned in for yet another kiss. "I need you to say it."</p>
<p>Say <em>what</em>? It took Stephen an embarrassingly long time before the penny dropped. The memory of their first kiss - a soft "is this okay?" whispered as Tony leaned in - flashed through his mind and Stephen gasped as realization hit him.</p>
<p>"Oh," was his eloquent response. "Yes," he hastened to add, just a bit louder. He made sure to relax his body to show his willingness. "I'm all yours." <em>Don't make me say it out loud</em>, he pleaded silently. He wouldn't beg Tony to fuck him but it was a close thing.</p>
<p>Thankfully, his consent seemed to be explicit enough for Tony who went back to work on Stephen's belts with renewed vigor - and a curse or two - accompanied by Stephen's amused laughter.</p>
<p>"Bed," Tony demanded just before he let the last of the leather belts fall to the floor. "I'm not going to fuck you against the wall."</p>
<p>
  <em>What a pity</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p>
<p>Tony grinned at him, no doubt reading the thought on his face. "I'm want to take my time with you for our first time. I have plans and they don't involve us crawling to the bed on all fours afterwards."</p>
<p>Okay, if Tony put it like <em>that</em>… Stephen grinned back and leaned forwards to demand another kiss. "Show me that your reputation is deserved," he demanded.</p>
<p>"You won't have a voice tomorrow," Tony promised in return, sliding a hand underneath Stephen's shirt and squeezing his hip. "Or walk straight. Come on, show me that bed of yours. I want to arrange you on it."</p>
<p>Instead of answering verbally Stephen took Tony's hand in a weak grip and dragged him into the bedroom as fast as he could.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! 🤍</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>